when all else fails
by Em0tions
Summary: Sorry about the long time scince my ast update but my computer didn't lke me for a while, soo.
1. chapter 1 Untold Feelings

The gang is 16 and Sakura and Li finally admit their feelings for each other but when a strange new evil force comes to Tomoeda, their newfound love is tested. Will it be strong enough to overcome this new evil or will their love be torn to shreds? S&S, E&T, and F&?  
  
Hi y'all. This is like my first fic so please be kind, but I do accept negative criticism all I ask is that it isn't too harsh (yes I have feelings too) well anyway on with the fic I guess.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura the people of CLAMP do. But I do how ever own the evil person of this story (you'll see who I mean later)  
  
"speaking" 'thinking' *Dream sequence* -----------------Scene change---------------- When all else fails........... By Kat-Chan Chapter 1- Untold feelings  
  
-----------------Class--------------------------  
  
Sakura was both anxious and excited when Li had asked her to meet him after school by their cheery blossom tree. For some strange reason she was feeling a little nervous about meeting him alone. 'Why do I feel like I have butterflies in my stomach? I've never felt this way toward him. I can't remember ever feeling this way. Not even with Yukito. Do I have some feelings toward Li beyond friendship? No, it has to be something else. Maybe Touya put something in my breakfast this morning.'  
  
She waited patiently for the bell to ring and release her from math and send her home for the weekend. It finally rang and she left the classroom as quickly as possible.  
  
"Why do you seem so happy today, Sakura?" asked Tomoyo when she caught up with her friend.  
  
"I'm always happy. Aren't I?" replied Sakura to her best friend.  
  
"Yes, you are always happy but today you seem extra happy," replied Tomoyo.  
  
"I have to agree with Miss Tomoyo on this," stated Eriol jumping out of nowhere. "It wouldn't have to anything to do with a cute little descendent of mine by any chance would it?"  
  
"Eriol!" Sakura shouted out of shock "Not that it's any of your business but yes. Li asked me to meet him after school by the cherry blossom tree. It sounded like he had something to tell me."  
  
"Well, I suggest that you leave now. We all know how impatient Li can get," joked Eriol.  
  
"You're right. I hope he hasn't left yet. Bye Tomoyo! Bye Eriol!" Sakura called over her shoulder as she ran to meet Li.  
  
"OK see you later Sakura. I'll call you tonight!" Tomoyo shouted to her departing friend.  
  
"Do you think he'll finally confess his feelings to her?" asked Eriol after Sakura was out of earshot.  
  
" I hope so because if he doesn't then she'll never know. I never thought it was possible for a person to be so dense," concluded Tomoyo happily. "Well, I guess that's part of why Li loves her so much. I still can't believe that even threw all her denseness she would figure it out." Eriol noted, "I guess I'll see you later, Miss Tomoyo."  
  
Tomoyo blushed at the use of Eriol's pet name for her.  
  
"Yeah, see you later." Tomoyo called.  
  
-------------------------------By the cherry blossom tree------------------- --------  
  
'Should I tell her? What if she doesn't love me back? I'd be destroyed! No, she would never be mean to me if I told her my feelings. She's the one that told me to be more open with my emotions in the first place.' thought Li as he waited for his sakura. He had finally admitted it to himself that he loved her. Of course Tomoyo and Eriol already knew about his feelings before even he did but they were always like that. After that discovery, in a matter of days everyone knew about his feelings toward Sakura but Sakura. He kept hoping that she would chance on like everyone else but she still hasn't. He was afraid of confessing his feelings face to face because of a fear of rejection.  
  
"How can one person be so dense?!" Li shouted out in frustration.  
  
"Who's dense?" came a sweet melodic voice from behind him. He turned to see that it was Sakura, the girl of his dreams.  
  
She wasn't necessarily a girl per say but a very beautiful young woman at the age of 16. She let her hair grow so it was about down to her waist. Her sparkling green eyes only got more dazzling. And her face had gotten lovelier than anyone could have imagined. She was an angel. His angel.  
  
"Sakura. I didn't hear you come up." Li stated sheepishly.  
  
"Well you looked lie you were deep in thought so I didn't want to interrupt you." sakura said studying the ground. "Today when you asked to meet me after school you sounded like you wanted to tell me something. Is anything wrong?"  
  
No, nothing is wrong I just had to tell you something." Li said nervously.  
  
"You can tell me anything, Li. You know that right?" Sakura stated looking up from her spot on the ground studying his eyes. They were so filed with happiness, hope and love. Love for who she thought to hear self.  
  
"Of course I know that Sakura. It's just I--" He was cut short by a young man shouting at him.  
  
"Hey you Gaki! Get away from my sister! Don't you dare lay a finger on her or I'll kill you right here and now." yelled Sakura's older brother Touya while running towards the two teenagers.  
  
"Touya stop calling Li that. He's not a brat," stated a very irritated Sakura." Why are you here so late?"  
  
"I had after school clean up with Yukito." replied Touya Pointing at his best friend who was behind him  
  
"To-ya1 Leave them alone! Can't you see that they were just talking?" Yukito said after catching his breath from running clear across the school grounds to try and stop his friend from trying to beat Li for just even looking at his sister. "You don't know if it important or not." he finished.  
  
"And how do you know he wasn't trying to hurt her again" Touya replied hotly. Li flinched at that comment. He would not be able to live down the fact that he had once tried to hurt sakura and steal the Clow Cards from her. He knew he would never do anything like that again but he had no idea of how to prove it to Touya.  
  
"TOUYA1 WHOULD YOU JUT SHUT UP AND LISTEN FOR ONCE?! I'M SORRY FOR WHAT I DID TO SAKURA ALL THOSE YEARS AGO, TRUELY SORRY, BUT YOU SHOULD KNOW I WOULD NEVER HURT SAKURA, EVER! YOU WANNA KNOW WHY? IT'S BECAUSE I LOVE HER. THAT'S RIGHT I LOVE SAKURA." he suddenly stopped realizing what he had done. He turned to see how sakura had reacted to all of that.  
  
"You...you....lo-love me-e?" she asked before she fell to the ground. Li and Touya both rushed over to her trying to se if she was all right.  
  
"Sakura? Wake up Sakura." Li pleaded with her.  
  
"Don't worry she just fainted. I think you really shocked her though." Touya started "I'm gonna take her home now. You an uh...comeoverlatertoseeherifyouwant." He rushed that last part. Li seemed somewhat relieved.  
  
"Thank you Touya. I will." Li thanked the older boy. And he watched him carry Sakura in his arms.  
  
"I can not believe I just did that. I didn't want to tell her that way." Li said to no one in potectular.  
  
"So you really love her then? I can tell she loves you as well." Yukito stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"How can you be so sure? I want to believe that, I really do, but after all that I've put her threw how could she possibly love me back?" Li asked sadly.  
  
"I can see it when ever she is with you. Her eyes sparkle extra bight. Her smiles are more real then with other people. I remember after you left all those years ago. It seemed like all the happiness was sucked out of her. But as soon as you came back, she was back to her old self. You two bring out the best in each other, and that's a great thing to share with a person." Yukito finished gently.  
  
"I never meant to put her threw so much pain after I left. It wasn't my choice. I would never choice to leave her again if it had the choice." Li stated.  
  
"Then the best thing you can do right now is go and be with her. She should be waking up soon. And I'm sure she has something to tell you. You can even do it over again and tell her how you wanted to in the first place." Yukito suggested.  
  
"OK I will. Thank you for talking to me Yukito. It helped allot." Li said before racing over to Sakura's house.  
  
"I hope everything works out for you, Li." Yukito shouted after the teenaged boy.  
  
  
  
So tell me what did you think? I hope you like it cause I worked really hard on it. In later Chapters there will be some E&Y. And if you want a specific relationship or something like that give me some ideas for future fics or something. Just a little thing, I don't write lemons, limes or anything like that. It not that I don't like them or anything it's just I'm not ant good. And I don't write yoai fics either. Sorry.  
  
Preview of next chapter: Li rushes over to Sakura's house. Will she reject him or will she figure out her own feelings in time? And who is that strange woman that Sakura's dad brought home. Read the next chapter and find out. 


	2. chapter 2 everything out in the open

Hi I hope you liked the Last chapter. Um............basically this is where I'm supposed to say that I don't own ccs clamp does and yada yada yada. I think we all get the message. So anyway, on with the fic! "talking" 'thinking' **dream** ----------------------------Scene change---------------------------  
  
Chapter 2- everything out in the open  
  
------------------------------Sakura's room--------------------------  
  
"What happened?" asked what appeared to be a small gold stuffed animal.  
  
"It was that Chinese Gaki!" stated Touya dully. "He told her, well actually more like he told me, that he loved her and would never hurt her. I kinda ruined the moment between them when I ran over to them." Touya looked down in shame.  
  
"Oh I see. So she fainted out of shock. It was always apparent that he loved her I was just wondering when he was gonna admit it to himself and her. I also can tell that she cares for him as well. I just wonder, why did she faint?" replied Kero.  
  
"Well, you see that's kinda my fault. When I saw them together something in me just snapped. So I ran over to them as fast as I could and started accusing him of trying to hurt her again. So to shut me he up, he shouted it out." responded Touya with his head down low.  
  
"YOU WHAT?! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOWS HOW HE FEELS FOR HER! CAN YOU NOT REMEMBER WHEN HE RISKED HIS LIFE TO SAVE HER when the cards got possessed and started attacking her." Kero finished realizing that he was shouting.  
  
"Quiet stuffed animal. Can't you see that she's sleeping?" said Touya in a hushed whisper.  
  
Just as he said that, sakura slowly began to wake up from her nap.  
  
"Li? Where are you? You're in danger!"  
  
************************Sakura's dream*********************  
  
"Where am I? Why is it so dark? Li? Kero? Hello is anyone there?" she called into the darkness.  
  
"Hello, Card Mistress Sakura. Finally I have the pleasure of meeting you. I have waited very long for this moment." An eerie voice called from the dark.  
  
"Who are you?" Sakura asked getting a little afraid.  
  
"You will see soon enough, young Mistress. I would make sure to keep a close eye on your boyfriend, if I were you." The eerie voice stated.  
  
"Boyfriend? Do you mean Li? Why what's wrong? Did anything happen to him?" Sakura pleaded with the darkness.  
  
"No nothing yet. But something will happen to him very soon." Answered the voice.  
  
"What's going to happen to him?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I'm going to kill him....or should I say, you're going to kill him." The voice said with a slight chuckle.  
  
"No.....no. I would never hurt Li, ever." Stated Sakura, her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Oh but you will and I'll be there to watch after you realize what you've done." The voice called.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!"  
  
With that sakura woke up with a shock.  
  
-------------------------------Sakura's room-------------------------------- ----  
  
"Sakura? Are you ok? What's wrong?" asked a very worried Touya.  
  
"I had a very weird dream." She stated plainly.  
  
"What kind of dream?" asked Kero. "What was it about?" And Sakura told the both about the dream.  
  
"Well that certainly is very weird." Touya stated the obvious. Just then he heard the doorbell ring. "I'll go get that."  
  
---------------------------------------------Outside------------------------ ---------  
  
Li heard yelling from inside, but couldn't understand threw all the wood and plaster.  
  
"I guess Kero found out. Well it's now or never." Said Li to no one. The door opened showing a very worried looking Touya.  
  
"Hello, gak- I mean Li. I'm glad you came over." Replied Touya.  
  
"You are?" asked a very confused Li.  
  
"Yeah. Sakura is awake and she needs to talk to you. Come on in." Touya said stepping out of the way so I could enter the house. "You can go up there." He finished pointing in the direction of Sakura's room.  
  
"Thanks." Was all Li could say. He was still a little confused on why Touya was glad he came over.  
  
There was no need for Him to be shown the way to Sakura's room for he had already been there many times before. He gently knocked on the solid wood door waiting for admittance.  
  
----------------------------------Sakura's Room----------------------------- -  
  
"Come in!" shouted Sakura when she heard the slight knock. She was shocked when she saw who it was.  
  
"Hi Sakura." Li said gently.  
  
"Hi Li." Sakura said barely audible.  
  
" I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean for that to happen. It just kin of did." Said Li.  
  
"Oh so you really didn't mean those things you said then? You really don't love me?" asked Sakura looking away from the young man standing in her room because her eyes filled with tears.  
  
Li noticed this and instant tried to reassure her of is feelings.  
  
"Sakura of coarse I love you. It would be impossible know you and not to fall head over heals in love with you. I just didn't want to tell you like that." Li concluded.  
  
Sakura looked up and studied his eyes. They were full of love, happiness, and determination. She could tell he was telling the truth.  
  
"So how did you want to tell me then?" asked Sakura half jokingly, half serious.  
  
"Like this," Li took both of her hands in his and looked at her straight in the eyes. "Sakura, I love you with my whole heart. I always have. You are the sun in my sky, the joy in my life. I love you and I just hope that you love me back." He added that last part with some hesitation.  
  
"Oh, Li. I love you too. How could you possibly think otherwise? You are sweet, kind, and loving. I thought I was dreaming earlier, but I soon realize it was real. I'm still not 100% sure if I am awake." She joked.  
  
They both knew there was one thing left to do. Slowly they leaned in toward each other. Their lips touched lightly, both unsure of what exactly to do because it was both their first kiss. When they parted Sakura got visions from the dream she had had just moments ago.  
  
"Li, I can't be with you." She stated softly.  
  
"But why? I thought we both loved each other?" Li asked with hurt and confusion.  
  
"I had a dream and this evil voice told me that I would kill you. I don't want to let that happen. So you see, I can't be with you."  
  
"Sakura I don't care about that. As long as I am with you nothing else matters. I would give anything to be with you. So please don't let some dream take away are chance to be together." Li pleaded.  
  
"Oh, Li." Was all Sakura could say. Her eyes filled with tears again, but this time tears of joy. They kissed again. Neither of them wanting to let go of the other. Soon their lungs wee screaming for air so they parted reliantly.  
  
"I love you, Li."  
  
"I love you, Sakura."  
  
-------------------------------------------------Outside Sakura's Room------ ------------------------------  
  
"Kids." Touya mumbled under his breath. "Come on Kero, Lets go down stairs and talk to Yukito."  
  
The stuffed animal nodded and sat on the boy's shoulder. ---------------------------------------------Living Room-------------------- ------ "So did Li tell her?" Yukito asked from the couch.  
  
"How did you know?" asked Touya.  
  
"We had a little chat after you left. He really cares for her." Replied Yukito.  
  
"Yeah, She has him to take care of her now. She won't need me anymore." Touya stated sadly.  
  
"Li could never replace you. Not even if he tried. You are her one and only brother, and she will always need you no matter how old she gets." Yukito reassured his friend.  
  
"Thanks Yukito. You always know what to say to make me feel better."  
  
They both could hear two voices coming from the front door. One, they knew, it was Sakura and Touya's father Fujitaki Kinomoto, but the other one ways one they had never heard before.  
  
"I'm home!" Mr. Kinomoto called. "Where are you, guys?"  
  
"We're in the living room." Called Kero.  
  
"Great! Everyone, I would like you to meet Athena, my fiancé."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
I hope you like it! Well review and tell me, ok? Je ne!  
  
Preview of Chapter 3- a strange force  
  
What happens when Sakura's father brings home a woman he claims as his fiancé? What will everyone's reaction be? And what new force comes to Tomoeda? Read on to find out. 


	3. chapter 3 a strange new force

Hi everyone!!!!! I have a little warning; Sakura has a nervous break down kind of thing. Don't worry you'll understand later. Um.this is where I say I don't own CCS that CLAMP does. Oh and I don't write these stories for a profit. I just write them for entertainment purposes only. Ok now that that is over with, on with the fic.  
  
"Talking" 'Thinking' **Dreaming** --------------------Scene Change-------------------  
  
When All Else Fails.. Chapter 3- a strange new force  
  
-----------------------Sakura's Room------------------  
  
Sakura and Li let go of their hold of one another when a strange force made it's self-known.  
  
"Did you feel that? It feels weird, almost evil." Li stated quickly.  
  
"Yeah and it feels close, too. Let's see Kero. Maybe he knows what it could be." Sakura said.  
  
Both left the room in search of the golden animal.  
  
"Kero? Where are you?" Sakura shouted down the hall.  
  
"I'm in the living room, Sakura." Responded Kero.  
  
"And I have something to tell you. So please come quickly." She heard her father call.  
  
"I'll be right there. Can Li come too, or is it a family matter?" she asked.  
  
"He can come as well. It should involve him as well." Responded Fujitaki. The two teenagers entered the living room both noticing the unknown woman sitting by Sakura's father.  
  
"What did you need to tell me, dad?" Sakura asked looking at the strange woman. She had long dark brown hair and very intense brown eyes. She had a somewhat pleasant face that wore a frown. Her eyebrows were furred as if she were just arguing. "Yes, Sakura. I would like you to meet my fiancé. Her name is Athena." He concluded with a slight smile.  
  
Sakura suddenly felt very sick.  
  
"She's your what? Please tell me your kidding?" She looked over to Touya and Kero for reassurance but saw their faces were very serious. "How can you have a fiancé and we've never met her before?" she asked meekly.  
  
"Well to be honest, we only met about a week ago. It was kinda love at first sight." Fujitaki said looking at his new fiancé.  
  
Sakura focused all her energy toward this Athena. She could feel a very peculiar aura generating from her.  
  
"So you mean to tell me you barely know this woman and you plan to marry her?!" Sakura said almost yelling.  
  
"Yes we plan to be wed next month. I hope that you shall find it in your heart to accept your father and I's engagement." spoke the woman. "It would mean so much to the both of us if you would be happy for us and learn to love me like a mother."  
  
Sakura could hardly take what she was hearing. Her body started shaking uncontrollably and her fist clinched into fists.  
  
"Don't ever think that I will ever love you like a mother. You are not my mother and never will be my mother. And as for accepting this engagement, I THINK NOT!" she screamed the last part as loudly as she could.  
  
"Now you stop right there, young lady. I will not have you speak to Athena in such a tone. Now apologize to her right this instant." Ordered Fujitaki.  
  
"I will not apologize to this stranger you have brought into our home." And with that Sakura ran out of the room.  
  
Touya, Yukito, Kero, and Li all stared at the hallway stunned. Never had anyone of them ever seen or heard Sakura so infuriated. "I'm sorry, Athena. She's never like that." Fujitaki said.  
  
"It's ok. I can understand where she is coming from. Just give her sometime and let all of this settle in." replied Athena. There was an uncomfortable moment of silence. Yukito quickly ended it.  
  
"Well, congratulations on your engagement. I think t would be easier if Touya and I went to my house to study." He finished looking towards his friend.  
  
"Yeah I agree. Li I think you go and talk to Sakura. She might need you." Touya added that last part so only Li could hear.  
  
All Li could do is nod in response. He wasn't used to seeing Sakura so angry before. All three boys left the room in silence while Kero stayed behind.  
  
This was going to be a very interesting change in all their lives.  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
Well please tell me what you think. I know sakura is acting really OOC but anyway. That will come in to play next chapter.  
  
Preveiw of Chapter 4- Uprooted Feeling of Loss and Pain  
  
Why did Sakura react so strangely to the news of her father's engagement? Can Li comfort her or will she need to handle this by herself? What is Touya's reaction to the news? And what is causing the strange new force? 


	4. chapter 4 uprooted feelings of loss

Hi y'all! Sorry it took me so long to update but I'm doing it now. School is soooo hard. I never knew that high school gave so much work. Well, to be perfectly honest this is my Keyboarding homework. I had to type something like this. So enough of this crap let's get to the story  
  
....................Wait sorry I forgot the disclaimer. You all know the drill; I do not own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does and they are very rich not me. I'm lucky if I can find a penny in my wallet. Well, anyway here is MY story. Hope you like it.  
  
When all else fails... By Kat-Chan  
  
Chapter 4- Uprooted feelings of loss  
  
"Talking" "Thinking" **Dreaming** -----------------Scene change--------------  
  
Li cautiously knocked on Sakura's bedroom door. He waited patiently but there came no answer from the other side. He finally grew a little impatient and slowly opened the door. He looked around the room to find Sakura. She was sitting on her bed hugging her knees rocking back and forth slowly.  
  
"Sakura?" he asked with such softness it was barely heard by Sakura. He walked over throws her bed and sat by her side.  
  
"It's not fair," she said after a few moments.  
  
"What it's fair?" he asked her slowly.  
  
"He's trying to replace her, trying to forget what they had all those years ago." Sakura responded barely audible.  
  
"Replace who?" Li asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"My mother. He's trying to erase their love with this thing he calls love. That woman, Athena. He doesn't even know her." she replied with a harsh tone in her voice.  
  
"You know he could never replace your mother. No matter how hard he tries, she will be with him forever." Li said almost knowingly.  
  
"But he is. He called that woman the love of his life. He always told me in the past that mom was the love of his life. He's is trying to forget her." she said standing up "He's trying to forget everything."  
  
"Sakura, you have to try and see it from his point of view. He must be extremely lonely. It's been 13 years. He needs someone to love him back." Li concluded.  
  
"But he has Touya and me. Who else does he need?" she asked in frustration.  
  
"Yes he may have the two of you but there is a gap that neither your brother or you can fill. He needs love." Li said.  
  
"But it's not FAIR!" Sakura screamed. She was beating Li's chest with her fist. He let her. She needed to release her pent up frustration. When she stopped she collapsed into his arms. He wrapped her into a warm embrace and held her safely.  
  
After a while, Li led her back towards her bed. He tucked her into bed and turned to leave.  
  
"Please don't go." Sakura pleaded grabbing hold of one of his hands.  
  
"Sakura you need your rest. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" he asked.  
  
"What I need is for you to be here with me. Please stay with me." She gave him one of those looks that made his heart melt and he couldn't refuse.  
  
"Ok." And with that Li wrapped his strong arms around her once more and they both fell in to a peaceful sleep.  
  
-------------------------Yukito's House---------------------  
  
Both the young men had spent hours of useless studying and finally decide to take a break. It was Touya who brought up what had taken lace that afternoon.  
  
"I can't believe my dad is engaged," said Touya still in utter disbelief.  
  
"I know what you're talking about. Was it just me or did you feel something weird generating from her?" Asked Yukito nervously.  
  
"Why do you ask, Yuki? What did you feel?" asked Touya using his nickname for his friend.  
  
"I don't know how to describe it. It felt old and evil. Like all it wants is to destroy something or someone. I know that probably makes no sense," he said  
  
"No not at all. To be honest, I felt it too." relied Touya.  
  
"But what do you think it means To-ya? It's like half of me doesn't know what it is and the other half does."  
  
"I'm not sure what it means, either."  
  
The two boys sat there in silence for sometime when suddenly Yukito started to glow. Two giant wing spread around him and enclosed him in. When they opened a tall slim figure with long white hair stood.  
  
"We finally meet. Who are you?" Touya asked the figure.  
  
"I am Yue, guardian of the moon. And Yukito's true form. I help your sister in Clow card matters," the figure said  
  
"Oh so you're like Kero?" Touya asked.  
  
"In a sense but our personalities are completely different." Yue said.  
  
"Thank goodness. I don't think I could handle another one of you like Kero." Touya joked but Yue did not smile to the joke. "So what make you come to see me?"  
  
"The force that Yukito was speaking of, I think it might endanger Sakura and Li in the near future." he said delicately.  
  
"How do you mean endanger?" Touya asked getting into overprotective brother mode.  
  
"I'm not sure. But be sure to keep a close eye on her. Oh and please don't tell Yukito about me."  
  
"Wait...."And with that he changed back into Yukito. Touya had many questions to ask the strange figure known as Yue.  
  
"So should we get back to work?" Yukito asked completely oblivious to his other self.  
  
"Sure why not."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry if that sucked. I needed to have Touya's reaction to the engagement and I wanted him to meet Yue even though they did technically meet in the anime and manga. I don't care forget all that. Ok I have a question for you my readers; Should Yukito and Touya have a relationship beyond friendship in this? Please review and let me know ok.  
  
Chapter 5- Saturday in the park  
  
Li think Sakura needs to spend a day out and about so she can deal with the news of the engagement. They meet Tomoyo and Eriol in a very 'interesting' situation. Then all of a sudden they're being attacked. What happens? Stay tuned to find out. 


	5. chapter 5 saterday in the park

:: Hides behind corner and peeks from hiding spot:: hi everyone, I'm sorry for not updating in so long. I was grounded and couldn't use the computer and on top of that I had writer's block and then I had allot of homework, and um stuff so please don't be mad at me. And after that, every single one of my weekend was already dictated by my mom/friends. So you see my dilemma? Well, anyway I'm updating now so here it goes. But first it's time for our special guest to help read the declaimer...everyone welcome, Yue.  
  
Yue: Why am I here? Why not pick Kero? He's much more of a people person.  
  
Kat-Chan: I know but I haven't put you in the story yet so I needed everyone to remember the cute and wonderful Yue! Well, how do you like the story so far?  
  
Yue: I don't know...Did you expect me to read such fluff? I have much better things to do with my time.  
  
Kat-Chan: Really? Like what?  
  
Yue: Well I...uh...ok fine I'll admit it! I can't read!!!!!! OK are you happy now? Just let me die of shame! Woe is me!  
  
Kat-Chan: I'm sorry, Yue I didn't know. I know what I can do! How 'bout I buy you hooked-on-phonics? I'll help you. OK?  
  
Yue: Really? You'd do that for me?  
  
Kat-Chan: Sure I would! You are my 2nd favorite anime character of all time!  
  
Yue: You really are a sweet person you know that, Kat-Chan? :: Takes Kat- Chan's hand:: Will you be my wife to share this eternity with me?  
  
Kat-Chan: Really?! Cool! Let's go to Vegas!  
  
Both of the new lovebirds run towards the car hand in hand.  
  
:: Shuffling in the closet::  
  
Eriol: Please tell me I did not just hear what I think I heard?  
  
Tomoyo: Kawii!!!!!! They're in Love!  
  
:: Shuffling in another closet::  
  
Li: What are you two doing here?  
  
Sakura: Li leave them alone.  
  
Eriol: I think the question is what were you two doing in there? ;; Points toward the closet::  
  
:: Both blush a deep shade of crimson::  
  
Li and Sakura in unison: NOTHING!  
  
Tomoyo: Well anyway...WE are not owned by Kat-Chan. In fact we are all owned by CLAMP so now that that is over, on with the fic.  
  
When all else fails...  
  
Chapter 5- Saturday in the park  
  
----------------Sakura's Room----------------  
  
Light shown brightly through Sakura's window as she slowly opened her eyes. She felt a warm presents presses against her back. She turned to face to lovely brown eyes.  
  
"Good morning, My Cherry Blossom. How was your sleep?" Li asked in a soft voice.  
  
"Very relaxing, thanks in large part to you. I'm really sorry to have to put you though all this Li. I mean we just technically started dating yesterday afternoon and now all this happened. I'm really sorry, Li." Sakura said.  
  
"I would go through anything if it meant your happiness and safety, Sakura. You are the one I love. I would do anything for you." Li stated instantly.   
  
"I love you, too, Li. I always will." Sakura noted happily.  
  
"Hey I have an idea. How about we go and have a picnic in the park today. It will help you clear you mind about all that's happened." Li suggested.  
  
"Can't we stay in each other's arms all day? I would really like that." Sakura countered.  
  
"I think you're just trying to avoid the inevitable. You're going to have to face them sooner or later. How about you just get it over with?" Li said.  
  
"I guess you're right. You're always right."  
  
Slowly both sleepy forms undid their hold from one another and got out of the confines of the bed.  
  
"He Sakura? Did you know that those birds outside your window are really annoying after a while? They woke me up this morning." Li said with a humorous tone that made Sakura smile.  
  
"Yah, I know. They wake me up every morning, too. I guess you could say they're kind of like my alarm clock." She said.  
  
Both of them slowly walked towards the door.  
  
--------------------Kitchen------------------  
  
Fujitaki and Athena sat at the table discussing wedding plans.  
  
"Who would you like to be your Maid Of Honor?" he asked looking up at his fiancé.  
  
"I would really like it to be Sakura, but I know that she would never want to be it. She hates me. I don't think I could stand it if she hated me." Athena said sadly.  
  
"Trust me, Athena, Sakura doesn't hate you. It would be impossible for her ever to hate someone. She just needs sometime to think about the situation. If you ask her, I'm sure she would be more than happy to do it," he said offering a comforting smile.  
  
Just at that moment, Sakura and Li entered the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning, Father, Athena. I would just like to apologize for the way I behaved last night. I didn't mean half of what I said and I'm really sorry. I hope you will forgive me?" Sakura stated quickly.  
  
"Of coarse I will forgive you. I understand completely about how you feel. I have a question to ask of you, would you mind being my Maid Of Honor?"  
  
"I would love to have such an honor as that. Don't you have anyone else you would like to give this honor to like a sister or something?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well, to be perfectly honest, I have no family. I was abandoned when I was child and grew up in an orphanage. Bo one wanted to adopt me. I grew up alone and friendless. Your father is the first person I've ever gotten close to," she concluded softly.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Please forgive me again?" Sakura asked vigorously.  
  
"Of coarse. There is no need to apologize though. You had no idea of what happened in my past. Let's just aim for a better future. OK?"   
  
On that happy note Li spoke up.  
  
"Sakura and I plan on having a picnic. Would that be all right with you Mr. Kimono?"  
  
"Of coarse it would be, LI. And please call me Fujitaki. I would really enjoy that."  
  
"Ok. I will. Do you happen to have a basket and blanket that Sakura and I could use on our picnic?" Li asked humbly.  
  
"Of coarse, it's in the hallway closet." Sakura's Father said.  
  
Together LI and Sakura packed the "perfect" picnic, according to Sakura in a peaceful silence.  
  
"Bye, Dad and Athena. We'll be back in a little while," Sakura called as the headed out the door.  
  
-----------------------Penguin Park------------------------ "Where should we set up?" Li asked when they finally reached the park.  
  
"How about over there, under that tree?" Sakura asked pointing at a cheery blossom tree.  
  
"That spot seems prefect," Li said with a smile he had only for Sakura. Her knees weakened at the sight of that smile. She knew it was meant for her and only her.  
  
As they neared the tree, they heard a familiar giggle come from behind the brushes. They saw it was Tomoyo and Eriol, but from their standpoint the world was oblivious to them.  
  
"Hand me that," Sakura whispered pointing at Tomoyo's camera that was long forgotten.  
  
Li got the hint and silently crawled next to the couple and grabbed the camera and handed to Sakura.  
  
After a few minutes Sakura Yelled happily," Smile you're on Candid Camera!"  
  
Both Tomoyo and Eriol both looked up at the same moment to see a broadly smiling Sakura And LI.  
  
"Now how do you feel?" Li asked with a smirk.  
  
"Well, finally my Little Decedent caught me in the act. Bravo!" he replies coolly.  
  
"Is that all you can say?! Hurry and get that tape!" Tomoyo shrieked.  
  
Sakura handed the camera over to Li who then broke off into a desperate run to get away from Eriol. The chase lasted for about five minutes when Li handed the camera to Tomoyo who looked like she was going to have a panic fit.  
  
"Here you go, Tomoyo. Calm down, or you might just have a heart attack." Li smiled his everyday smile.  
  
She franticly grabbed the camera away from him and opened up to get out the tape.  
  
"Where is it? Where is the tape? Give it back to me, please." She added the last part sweetly.  
  
"What's the big deal Tomoyo? Don't you like to be Video taped at the most awkward of moments? Well it's called payback, baby!" Sakura concluded happily.  
  
"You're right, I deserve this. But I look fat on camera," her eyes starting to water. "Don't you give me that crap. I'm gonna hold on to this, so if you ever try to film me and Li at moments like this, I can hold it under your nose." She said evilly.  
  
"Remind me never to mess with Sakura again, please," Eriol whispered to Li.  
  
"Yeah, same here."  
  
"Well, now that I finally have blackmail on my best friend, how about you two join us for a picnic. We packed enough." Sakura offered joyfully.  
  
"Well, as much as we would love to, Sakura my dear, Tomoyo and I already have plans of our own. But please enjoy a wonderful day in the park. Don't do anything that will have Touya file a sagatory rape charge on you, Li," he added with a smirk.  
  
Blushing a bright shade of burgundy both Li and Sakura said good-bye to their friends and went off to enjoy their picnic.  
  
--------------Preview For Next Chapter-------------- After a relaxing day in the park, Li, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol go back to their normal schedules, well normal for the Card Mistress. Dark dreams start haunting Sakura. Do they tell the future or are they some trick someone is playing on her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kat-Chan: Well, How was that? Sorry it took me so long to update, and if it sucked. Like I said I had some sever writer's block. And about me marring Yue, there is this law that stated you have to be at least 16 and have parental permission. And it seems my parents have a problem with me marring an immortal hot guy with wings. Well anyway, please review, and if you have any suggestions about what should happen, I'm more than willing to hear. Well until next time, Ja ne! oh and I would like to thank the following people who reviewed--It's Gonna Rain, Neko-Kelcie ,mulan, ~AnGeLeYeZ~, Dragon-Stone,Rain Tenshi, Emizee, and Amy. Star. You have no idea how happy they all made me! 


	6. Chapter 6: Sakura’s Dream

OK, Hi. As you know, I'm trying to find a way for Yue and I to be able to get married and I have found a Loophole! We go to Mexico with fake ID's and live our lives as fugitives. Sound good? I didn't think so. Well any way, I don't not own CCS or anything or anybody associated with CCS. I wish I did But I don't. And if you want to sue me all I can give you if some lent from the bottom of my pocket, because I'm broke. On with the Story.  
When All Else Fails. Chapter 6: Sakura's Dream By Kat-Chan  
After their picnic in the park, Li and Sakura walked around until the Sun started to set.  
  
"Oh, Li, isn't the sunset beautiful?" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Not nearly as beautiful as you are, Sakura." :I said with a faint blush on his cheeks. (I know that is so corny and Li wouldn't say something so Sappy but I don't care!)  
  
"Thank you, Li. I guess we should start heading to my house before Touya thinks someone kidnapped me." Sakura joked.  
  
They walked together in a comfortable silence, and Sakura's house coming into sight.  
  
"Thank you for everything, Li. I mean, last night you made me feel so safe and secure. I know you didn't have to.." Sakura Started.  
  
"Sakura, I'd do it all over again. I hate knowing that you're being hurt in anyway, and last night you needed someone. I'm just glad I was the person you cold count on."  
  
Li leaned down and kissed Sakura gently on the lips.  
  
"Good night, Li."  
  
"Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow." Li whispered taking her hand and kissing it softly making her giggle.  
  
Sakura made it inside, and went up to her room.  
  
"Oh, Li." she thought sleepily and closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
-------------Sakura's Dream---------------  
  
Darkness engulfed Sakura's sleeping form sending her into a world of chaos and danger.  
  
"Hello?" Sakura called into the darkness. "Is anyone here? Tomoyo, LI, Kero, Dad, Touya?"  
  
"There is no use calling out to people who you know are dead." An eerie voice called to her.  
  
"What do you mean dead? What happened to them?"  
  
"You killed them of course."  
  
Sakura did not expect that.  
  
"I would never do that! Li! Please come and save me!" Sakura called to the nothingness.  
  
"I already told you, you killed them all."  
  
"No! I love them! I wouldn't kill them!"  
  
"Really? Then let me show you."  
  
The nothingness formed into Sakura's room. Was it a dream? She turned around and saw Li sitting on her bed.  
  
"Li! Thank goodness! I had the most horrible dream." He just looked through her. "Li? What's wrong with you?"  
  
She heard the bedroom door open behind her, and in walked HER!  
  
"Sakura! I was so worried about you! Where did you rum off to?" Li said getting off the bed and walking straight through Sakura.  
  
The other Sakura just smiled.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Li. It wasn't my intent on scaring you, of course. I just had a few things to do."  
  
"Please don't scare me like that again. What's wrong with you. Your eyes are dulled over." Li stated.  
  
It was true the other Sakura's eyes were almost dull and lifeless.  
  
"Nothing is wrong with me, Li. I just finally realized the truth. I don't need you anymore, or anyone else for that matter. I am the most powerful magician in the entire world and all of you are holding me back by making me have feelings. So I need to get rid of you."  
  
"What do you mean by that Sakura?" hurt shining in Li's eyes.  
  
"By killing you of course. No killing you wouldn't be enough, I'm going to make you pay for every thing you've ever done to me."  
  
"What?" That was all Li could say.  
  
"Powers of the dark side of the moon! I call to thee to have you do my bidding! Take this creature as my sacrifice to you, and use his soul as you so desire. Make him pay. Send him to the darkest pit of hell and torture him!"  
  
A blast of dark light shot out of Sakura's chest, making Li moan in agony.  
  
"Sakura, why are you doing this?" Li stranded. The other Sakura just simply smiled. And at that Li collapsed to the floor. A green was standing over him. The green figure was then engulfed in red flames. His soul had been taken from his body.  
  
The room faded back into darkness.  
  
"You see, he is dead, well, not dead, just soulless. That's worse than death."  
  
"No, he's not! Come out and face me! I want to see my tormentor!" Sakura yelled through tears.  
  
"All in good time, Card Mistress. Trust me, you will see me soon enough." And the voice faded.  
  
--------------Sakura's room----------  
  
"NO!" Sakura screamed, crying harder than ever. She reached over and did the only thin that came to mind, called Li.  
Please, please, please review! Even if you hated it, I need to know. The only thing I ask is that they aren't too harsh. And if you have and suggestions about the story please tell me! If I get enough good reviews I update in a little while. Bye! Kat-Chan 


End file.
